Total Drama Island: School Edition!
by Andrew Bubbles
Summary: Are you bored at home, doing nothing but homework? No worries, Chris McClean is here to the rescue! The highly acclaimed host, will bring to all of you procrastinators, nerds, and teachers an EPIC SEASON of... Total Drama Island: School Edition! (Character Suggestions are Now Closed! And Team Name Suggestions are Now Open!)
1. Update 1

Update 1#

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. So I plan on writing a Total Drama crossover, and I'm going to accept character suggestions for this fanfic. So be sure you pitch in some ideas.**

All character suggestions must be teenagers only.

There must be an even mix between male and female characters.

Anything very inappropriate will not be accepted!

Send in your ideas through reviews and private messages.

FanFiction users have priority when it comes to character suggestions, but I'll take some character suggestions from guests as well

FanFiction users that private message me will most likely have their character suggestions accepted by me.

Don't spam the same character multiple times!

When you suggest characters make sure you include their full name (EX: Harry Potter), where would I recognize this character from (EX: Harry Potter Book Series), and explain why I should include him/her in my fanfic (EX: Harry Potter should be added to the cast, because he's a cool wizard).

It would help if you added some extra info in your character suggestions, just in case I don't recognize somebody. And match your character suggestions down below. (EX: Harry Potter would be a rebellious teenager).

The Brawn:

The Nerd:

The Shy Teenager:

The Outgoing Teenager:

The Goth:

The Foreign Student:

The Mean Girl:

The Hot Guy:

The Dumb Blonde:

The Badass Teenager:

The Normal Teenager:

The Weird Teenager:

The Trihard:

The Couch Potato:

The Artist:

The Rich Teenager:

The Bully:

The Surfer:

The Gamer:

The Friendly Teenager:

The Stereotype:

The Hero:

The Party Animal:

The Perfectionist:

The Slacker:

The Attractive Teenager:

The Popular Teenager:

The Sick Teenager:

The Super Fan Teenager:

The Manipulator:

The Spoiled Teenager:

The Class Clown:

The Food Junkie:

The Obnoxious Teenager:

The Web Star:

The Teacher's Pet:

The Football Player:

The Rebellious Teenager:

The Vegetarian:

The Healthy Teenager:

The Germ Free Teenager:

The Responsible Teenager:

The Sleepyhead:

The Homeless Teenager:

The Wounded Teenager:

The Comedian:

The Teacher (Only Adult):

 **Author's Note: My next update will be in TWO WEEKS! Hopefully I'll get some creative and fresh ideas. Stay tuned!**


	2. Update 2

Update 2#

 **Guest: hope you make a great story. :)**

 **Me: Thank you for that nice comment! ;)**

 **SanSoloStorytellingINC: Strange concept for Total Drama, but I like it! (might consider writing something like this myself)**

 **Me: I'm glad you like it! Onward with the update!**

All character suggestions must be teenagers only.

There must be an even mix between male and female characters.

Anything very inappropriate will not be accepted!

Send in your ideas through reviews and private messages.

FanFiction users have priority when it comes to character suggestions, but I'll take some character suggestions from guests as well.

FanFiction users that private message me will most likely have their character suggestions accepted by me.

Don't spam the same character multiple times!

When you suggest characters make sure you include their full name (EX: Harry Potter), where would I recognize this character from (EX: Harry Potter Book Series), and explain why I should include him/her in my fanfic (EX: Harry Potter should be added to the cast, because he's a cool wizard).

It would help if you added some extra info in your character suggestions, just in case I don't recognize somebody. And match your character suggestions down below. (EX: Harry Potter would be a rebellious teenager).

The Brawn: Elfman Strauss from _Fairy Tail_ (18 Years Old)

The Nerd: Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ (18 Years Old)

The Shy Teenager: Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto Shippūden_ (About 17 Years Old)

Outgoing Teenager: Wendy Corduroy from _Gravity Falls_ (15 Years Old)

The Goth: Sam Manson from _Danny Phantom_ (14-15 Years Old)

The Foreign Student: Rolf from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ (Teenager)

The Mean Girl:

The Hot Guy:

The Dumb Blonde: Leni Loud from _The Loud House_ (16 Years Old)

The Badass Teenager: Enid from _OK K.O.!_ (Late Teens)

The Normal Teenager:

The Weird Teenager: Janna Ordonia from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ (Teenager)

The Trihard: Joe Kido from _Digimon_ (14 Years Old)

The Couch Potato:

The Artist:

The Rich Teenager:

The Bully:

The Surfer:

The Gamer:

The Friendly Teenager: Steven Universe from _Steven Universe_ (14 Years Old)

The Stereotype:

The Hero: Peter Parker from _Spider-Man_ (16 Years Old)

The Party Animal:

The Perfectionist: Death the Kid from _Soul Eater_ (13-15 Years Old)

The Slacker: Shikamaru Nara from _Naruto_ (15-17 Years Old)

The Attractive Teenager:

The Popular Teenager:

The Sick Teenager:

The Super Fan Teenager: Yayoi Kise from _Smile Pretty Cure!_ (14 Years Old)

The Manipulator: Nami from _One Piece_ (18 Years Old)

The Spoiled Teenager: Chloé Bourgeois from _Miraculous Ladybug_ (13-15 Years Old)

Class Clown:

The Food Junkie: Shaggy Rogers from _Scooby Doo_ (Teenager)

The Obnoxious Teenager:

The Web Star: Carly Shay from _iCarly_ (13-18 Years Old)

The Teacher's Pet:

The Football Player: Rocket from _Galactik Football_ (19 Years Old)

Rebellious Teenager: Chazz Princeton from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ (17 Years Old)

The Vegetarian: Fluttershy from _My Little Pony_ (Teenager)

The Healthy Teenager:

The Germ Free Teenager:

The Responsible Teenager:

The Sleepyhead: Beastmon from _Digimon Fusion_ (Teenage Princess)

The Homeless Teenager: Aladdin from _Aladdin_ (Teenager)

The Wounded Teenager:

The Comedian: Sokka from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (15 Years Old)

The Teacher: Professor Port from _RWBY_ (Only Adult)

 **Author's Note: My next update will be in ONE WEEK! Hopefully I'll get some more creative and fresh ideas. AIso, I updated my profile! Check it out!**


	3. Update 3

Update 3#

 **sdgeek: If you're looking for more variety in casts or want only one character per franchise Edd isn't an option, but if not I hope my choices are considered and picked**

 **Me: I want variety in the cast… I don't want to add two characters from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ onto the cast. Try coming up with other ideas! Onward with the update!**

All character suggestions must be teenagers only.

There must be an even mix between male and female characters.

Anything very inappropriate will not be accepted!

Send in your ideas through reviews and private messages.

FanFiction users have priority when it comes to character suggestions, but I'll take some character suggestions from guests as well.

FanFiction users that private message me will most likely have their character suggestions accepted by me.

Don't spam the same character multiple times!

When you suggest characters make sure you include their full name (EX: Harry Potter), where would I recognize this character from (EX: Harry Potter Book Series), and explain why I should include him/her in my fanfic (EX: Harry Potter should be added to the cast, because he's a cool wizard).

It would help if you added some extra info in your character suggestions, just in case I don't recognize somebody. And match your character suggestions down below. (EX: Harry Potter would be a rebellious teenager).

The Brawn: Elfman Strauss from _Fairy_ _Tail_ (18 Years Old)

The Nerd: Edward Elric from _Fullmetal_ _Alchemist:_ _Brotherhood_ (18 Years Old)

The Shy Teenager: Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto Shippūden_ (About 17 Years Old)

Outgoing Teenager: Wendy Corduroy from _Gravity Falls_ (15 Years Old)

The Goth: Sam Manson from _Danny Phantom_ (14-15 Years Old)

The Foreign Student: Rolf from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ (Teenager)

The Mean Girl: Kurome from _Akame Ga Kill_ (Teens)

The Hot Guy: Alejandro from _Total Drama_ (Teenager)

The Dumb Blonde: Leni Loud from _The Loud House_ (16 Years Old)

The Badass Teenager: Enid from _OK K.O.!_ (Late Teens)

The Normal Teenager:

The Weird Teenager: Janna Ordonia from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ (Teenager)

The Trihard: Joe Kido from _Digimon_ (14 Years Old)

The Couch Potato: Muscle Man from _Regular Show_ (19 Years Old)

The Artist: Maya Hart from _Girl Meets World_ (15 Years Old)

The Rich Teenager: Eri Sawachika from _School Rumble_ (16 Years Old)

The Bully: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from _Bleach_ (Teenager)

The Surfer: Cody Maverick from _Surf's Up_ (17 Years Old)

The Gamer: Dr. Va from _Overwatch_ (19 Years Old)

The Friendly Teenager: Steven Universe from _Steven Universe_ (14 Years Old)

The Stereotype:

The Hero: Peter Parker from _Spider-Man_ (16 Years Old)

The Party Animal:

The Perfectionist: Death the Kid from _Soul Eater_ (13-15 Years Old)

The Slacker: Shikamaru Nara from _Naruto_ (15-17 Years Old)

The Attractive Teenager: Kurumu Kurono from _Rosario Vampire_ (18 Years Old)

The Popular Teenager: Momo Yaoyorozu from _Boko no Hero Academia_ (15 Years Old)

The Sick Teenager: Jouji Nezu from _Prison School_ (Teenager)

The Super Fan Teenager: Yayoi Kise from _Smile Pretty Cure!_ (14 Years Old)

The Manipulator: Nami from _One Piece_ (18 Years Old)

The Spoiled Teenager: Chloé Bourgeois from _Miraculous Ladybug_ (13-15 Years Old)

Class Clown: Rash from _Battletoads_ (19 Years Old)

The Food Junkie: Shaggy Rogers from _Scooby Doo_ (Teenager)

The Obnoxious Teenager: Bonnie Rockwaller from _Kim Possible_ (18 Years Old)

The Web Star: Carly Shay from _iCarly_ (13-18 Years Old)

The Teacher's Pet: Hermione Granger from _Harry Potter_ (19 Years Old)

The Football Player: Rocket from _Galactik Football_ (19 Years Old)

Rebellious Teenager: Chazz Princeton from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ (17 Years Old)

The Vegetarian: Fluttershy from _My Little Pony_ (Teenager)

The Healthy Teenager: Female Trainer from _Wii Fit_ (Teenager)

The Germ Free Teenager:

The Responsible Teenager: Rook Blonko from _Ben 10: Omniverse_ (Teenager)

The Sleepyhead: Beastmon from _Digimon Fusion_ (Teenage Princess)

The Homeless Teenager: Aladdin from _Aladdin_ (Teenager)

The Wounded Teenager: Tom Cat from _Tom and Jerry_ (19 Years Old)

The Comedian: Sokka from Avatar: _The Last Airbender_ (15 Years Old)

The Teacher: Professor Port from _RWBY_ (Only Adult)

 **Author's Note: My next update will be in FOUR DAYS! There's room for only FOUR more characters! Also… I made a forum specifically for this fanfic! The link is on my profile! Check it out! ;)**


	4. Update 4

Update 4#

 **Fueled by Ramen Noodles: IT'S JUICE AND JAME TIME**

 **Me: Yay! By the way, I noticed you changed your name. Congrats! Onward with the update!**

All character suggestions must be teenagers only.

There must be an even mix between male and female characters.

Anything very inappropriate will not be accepted!

Send in your ideas through reviews and private messages.

FanFiction users have priority when it comes to character suggestions, but I'll take some character suggestions from guests as well.

FanFiction users that private message me will most likely have their character suggestions accepted by me.

Don't spam the same character multiple times!

When you suggest characters make sure you include their full name (EX: Harry Potter), where would I recognize this character from (EX: Harry Potter Book Series), and explain why I should include him/her in my fanfic (EX: Harry Potter should be added to the cast, because he's a cool wizard).

It would help if you added some extra info in your character suggestions, just in case I don't recognize somebody. And match your character suggestions down below. (EX: Harry Potter would be a rebellious teenager).

The Brawn: Elfman Strauss from _Fairy Tail_ (18 Years Old)

The Nerd: Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ (18 Years Old)

The Shy Teenager: Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto Shippūden_ (About 17 Years Old)

The Outgoing Teenager: Wendy Corduroy from _Gravity Falls_ (15 Years Old)

The Goth: Sam Manson from _Danny Phantom_ (14-15 Years Old)

The Foreign Student: Rolf from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ (Teenager)

The Mean Girl: Kurome from _Akame Ga Kill_ (Teens)

The Hot Guy: Superboy from _Young Justice_ (16 Years Old)

The Dumb Blonde: Leni Loud from _The Loud House_ (16 Years Old)

The Badass Teenager: Enid from _OK K.O.!_ (Late Teens)

The Normal Teenager: Clover from _Totally Spies_ (14-19 Years Old)

The Weird Teenager: Janna Ordonia from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ (Teenager)

The Trihard: Joe Kido from _Digimon_ (14 Years Old)

The Couch Potato: Muscle Man from _Regular Show_ (19 Years Old)

The Artist: Maya Hart from _Girl Meets World_ (15 Years Old)

The Rich Teenager: Eri Sawachika from _School Rumble_ (16 Years Old)

The Bully: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from _Bleach_ (Teenager)

The Surfer: Cody Maverick from _Surf's Up_ (17 Years Old)

The Gamer: Dr. Va from _Overwatch_ (19 Years Old)

The Friendly Teenager: Steven Universe from _Steven Universe_ (14 Years Old)

The Stereotype: Nonon Jakuzure from _Kill la Kill_ (18 Years Old)

The Hero: Peter Parker from _Spider-Man_ (16 Years Old)

The Party Animal: G.I.R from _Invader Zim_ (Teenager)

The Perfectionist: Death the Kid from _Soul Eater_ (13-15 Years Old)

The Slacker: Shikamaru Nara from _Naruto_ (15-17 Years Old)

The Attractive Teenager: Kurumu Kurono from _Rosario Vampire_ (18 Years Old)

The Popular Teenager: Momo Yaoyorozu from _Boko no Hero Academia_ (15 Years Old)

The Sick Teenager: Jouji Nezu from _Prison School_ (Teenager)

The Super Fan Teenager: Yayoi Kise from _Smile Pretty Cure!_ (14 Years Old)

The Manipulator: Nami from _One Piece_ (18 Years Old)

The Spoiled Teenager: Chloé Bourgeois from _Miraculous Ladybug_ (13-15 Years Old)

The Class Clown: Rash from _Battletoads_ (19 Years Old)

The Food Junkie: Shaggy Rogers from _Scooby Doo_ (Teenager)

The Obnoxious Teenager: Bonnie Rockwaller from _Kim Possible_ (18 Years Old)

The Web Star: Carly Shay from _iCarly_ (13-18 Years Old)

The Teacher's Pet: Hermione Granger from _Harry Potter_ (19 Years Old)

The Football Player: Rocket from _Galactik Football_ (19 Years Old)

The Rebellious Teenager: Chazz Princeton from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ (17 Years Old)

The Vegetarian: Fluttershy from _My Little Pony_ (Teenager)

The Healthy Teenager: Female Trainer from _Wii Fit_ (Teenager)

The Germ Free Teenager: Dave from _Total Drama_ (Teenager)

The Responsible Teenager: Rook Blonko from _Ben 10: Omniverse_ (Teenager)

The Sleepyhead: Beastmon from _Digimon Fusion_ (Teenage Princess)

The Homeless Teenager: Aladdin from _Aladdin_ (Teenager)

The Wounded Teenager: Tom Cat from _Tom and Jerry_ (19 Years Old)

The Comedian: Sokka from Avatar: _The Last Airbender_ (15 Years Old)

The Teacher: Professor Port from _RWBY_ (Only Adult)

The Architect: Annabeth Chase from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ (17 Years Old)

 **Author's Note: There you have it. This is the official cast for Total Drama Island: School Edition! Just a heads up, I'll be actively posting updates, fun topics, debates, and more on my forum! The link to the forum is on my profile. However, that doesn't mean I'll stop reading and responding to private messages and reviews! Well, stay fresh people!**

 **ShoRyuKen: HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!**


	5. Update 5

Update 5#

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Character suggestions are now closed! But team name suggestions are now open! I'm going to select the twelve most creative and clever team names for the fanfic.**

Team Name 1:

Team Name 2:

Team Name 3:

Team Name 4:

Team Name 5:

Team Name 6:

Team Name 7:

Team Name 8:

Team Name 9:

Team Name 10:

Team Name 11:

Team Name 12:

 **Author's Note: Just a heads up, I've begun writing the fanfic! So, if you have any requests, advice, challenge ideas, alliance suggestions, predictions, etc. Let me know!**


End file.
